Unexpected
by TakeMeToNeverland97
Summary: Jack wanders to a hidden tower somewhere in the forest of Corona. He discovers about Rapunzel and takes her on an adventure that will change both their lives forever. What'll happen? *enter shocked face here*
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**My first fanfiction ever. Would appreciate if you peeps would review. :) Enjoy**

* * *

I know I shouldn't be here at this time of year but I can't help it. I know I should be somewhere near the south to give the children there a little bit more fun through their winter but today, unlike any other day, I want to do something for myself – something that I hope will change my life forever. This season signals the time of my departure but I want to stay a few days longer just to see the lanterns. Just to see her. 

Her hair shines like golden streams, curling and flowing as far as the eye can reach. She has big green eyes that make her look enigmatic and adorable. 

She's beautiful. 

Her name is Rapunzel and I am Jack Frost. _She doesn't know me, she doesn't see me but I hope fate is bound to change that._

…

Last year I heard word of the missing princess and the tale that encompasses her birth. They say that every year, in remembrance for the lost princess, they let lanterns fly out into the horizon, hoping that one day, she'll come back. A few days later, I flew to the woods curiously following a woman who seems to be looking for something. She disappeared behind a rock formation draped with moss and hanging flowers. The camouflage looked so believable that I thought she went somewhere else. I flew over to the other side and saw her approaching a tower. I heard her yell, "Rapunzel, let down your hair," in this sing song voice. I was surprised to see how anyone could live here, isolated and alone when I hear it: 

"Coming, mother!" a cheery voice responded when a blond head popped out of the highest window – or maybe the only window – in the tower. 

I took a closer look and, yes, it was her. Her. The girl I knew who felt as lonely as I am. The same loneliness that I feel embraces her as well. That's when I first met Rapunzel. I had to leave that day, knowing that somewhere in the south, children needed to have fun and be happy but I knew that I'd go back and look for her, never once forgetting that lovely face and wonderful voice. I remembered every detail of her, the eyes, nose, and hair, as well. I even took note of the magic the hair emits when she sung. _I'll come back here. I just know it._

…

So I am back here, giving in to my own selfish desires. I know it's wrong but I can feel it. This uncertain connection between her and I. The same woman prepares to leave this morning, looking much younger than I have imagined and is lecturing Rapunzel about lights in the sky and leaving the tower. She doesn't see me as she steps out the window, Rapunzel's hair in one hand and a basket in the other. She slides down to the ground using Rapunzel's hair as a rope and promises her daughter to be back in a few days' time. Inside, I give a silent cry of delight because that means I could get her to believe in me without any distractions. 

When the woman disappears from the clearing, I fly into their house and find Rapunzel painting lanterns on the wall's surface. She's humming a sad tune and I wish I could wipe the tears from her eyes but I know that I couldn't even if I wanted it so badly. So instead, I send a snowflake across the room, floating in front of her face and it lands in between her eyes. She starts giggling when I let a few more snowflakes land on her head and on her palms. The joy of seeing her laugh wells up inside me. 

"Jack Frost must be doing a good job today, huh, Pascal?" Her chameleon nods as I stare at her with my jaw dropping. "You know me?" I ask her but, of course, she wouldn't answer. 

"Isn't this cool?" she looks up at the roof and around the vents in her tower, "I wonder how all of this is possible." 

I panic, looking around for something, anything that would give a sign that I was here and that I _am_ real. Then, I see the jars of paint at the bottom of her feet. I know I could blow frost all over the wall and write on it but I couldn't seem to find a spot where I could because every inch of it is covered in delicate paintings. I dip a finger on the jar that has white paint in it and start adding snowflakes all over her current drawing. Yes, I do not have an artistic side but I do know how to make a decent snowflake. 

I hear her gasp behind me as her paintbrush hits the floor. "J-Jack… Frost?" 

My heart leaps frantically inside of my chest. She said my name. I slowly turn around to add some dramatic effect, to actually delay the moment so that I could think of what to say and what not to do. When I do fully turn, SHE HITS ME WITH A FRYING PAN. 

The pain swells from my left temple and I'm too happy to actually feel something again. Before I fully recover, my head hits the floor and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Impression

**Hey! My second chappy! This is (for me) the (kinda) uninteresting part but it's really important that you guys know how she goes out her tower. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own any of the characters btw :3**

* * *

For years and years, I've always dreamt what it feels like to be outside of this tower. I've always thought what the sun felt like on my face, what the grass feels like under my feet, the wind dancing around me; absolute freedom if you could call it that. Instead, I just get what only seems like a ray of sunshine from my window – the only window – and that's it. I did everything I could to supress my feelings and distract myself from the outside world but like a moth flying closer to a flame, I couldn't help it. But staring out the window is all I could do and is how far I could get.

I'm Rapunzel, by the way, and welcome to my almost-monotonous-life. There's only one thing that keeps me going.

Every year on my birthday, I look out the window every night to watch the beautiful lights fill the sky and I've always had the notion that they were meant for me. Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday (aren't they usually important) and I want to go out and see the floating lights up close. I've tried asking my mom this morning but she didn't allow me – I knew that anyway. But I've come up with another plan and that involves this person who I've just knocked out with a frying pan.

His name? Jack Frost.

And I'm scared that maybe letting him into my life will completely change everything.

…

I can still feel my head throbbing from the frying pan incident a few moments ago. I try to move but I figure that something's keeping my movements restrained. I slowly open my eyes and find my arms and my legs tied by – wait. Hair?

I lift my head to find Rapunzel staring at me with her big green eyes. She's holding a frying pan in her hands, as she asks me, "Who are you and how did you find me?"

She takes a step forward as she holds the pan in an "I'm-trying-to-scare-you" position. I'm in the middle of the room and her hair surrounds me. She's wearing a long-sleeved purple-and-pink dress that's cut right above her feet. Her chameleon – Pascal, I think – is sitting on her shoulder with its arms crossed and its round eyes directed at me. I turn my gaze from it to Rapunzel. I stare at her eyes and sigh. She taps her foot as she waits for an answer. "Well?"

"I'm Jack Frost. I happened to fly by your place and thought it would be nice to drop by and make it snow here," I give my shoulders a shrug and try to make myself look cool (though I am, literally).

"THE Jack Frost. The one who makes it snow?"

"Yes, and I am the Guardian of Fun," I try to pull myself up and look as if I'm proud of that title – which I really am proud of.

She lowers the frying pan, "So you weren't here for my hair?" she eyes me with doubt and something else I can't lay a finger on. "Yeah. You looked so lonely so I decided to cheer you up. That woman earlier really gave you a hard time, huh," I reply.

"That was my mother and well you can say that I was a little bit depressed. Thanks," she drops the pan completely and gives me an embarrassed eye roll.

I smile. She is kind of cute when she does that.

…

We've been talking for a while now and I realize that Jack isn't like the Jack in the storybooks. I guess writers tend to sugarcoat things a lot. Jack has snow-white hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. He carries a staff around which looks a lot like a shepherd's crook. He's the Guardian of Fun which obviously fits his personality. I mean, making it snow and ruining your painting isn't done by someone who actually hates pulling pranks. "Where did you come from again?" I inch closer to him, curious on where he's been to.

"Uhh, you think we can talk easier if, you know, set me free from these restraints?" he smiles at me and I'm suddenly ashamed of tying up my new found friend.

"Oh, sorry!" I tug my hair and he spins out of the knots I've made around him. The chair continues to tip forward and I catch it before it falls.

"Better?" I ask him when his eyes meet mine. He gives a hurried nod and I think I catch a hint of pink on his cheeks.

I push the chair back on its four legs and he is jolted when the chair hits the floor. I am so amused with the way he's acting out. Then Pascal pokes my jaw and points to the painting on the wall. _Yes, the lights._ If asking him doesn't work, I don't know what else will. I straighten my dress and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear before saying, "Jack, I have a favour to ask."

I hope he catches my humourless tone. He adjusts himself on his seat and mimes the Thinker before saying, "Go on," waving his hand towards me. I take a deep breath. Considering that he has overheard the conversation I had with my mom this morning and has seen my current state in this high tower, I'm sure he has a pretty general, if not clear, picture of my life in here – the suffocation, the suffering, and the claustrophobia.

"I want to go and see the floating lights and I need you to take me there," I say it as quickly as I exhale. His eyebrows raise while his chin is resting on his fist. I brace myself for what he has to say. I bite my lower lip and look at him expectantly.

"Of course," he smiles cheerfully as if it's the only answer he has to say.

…

I'm winded not because of losing my breath or anything but because of her sudden agitation; the hugging, the squeals, everything about her always catches me off guard.

After she tackles me with a hug, she starts to run around the room. "Omigosh. I am going _out_ finally." She leaps and whirls around the room until she gets wrapped in her own hair and tumbles to the floor. I get up from my chair and walk towards her, carefully avoiding the masses of hair scattered around the room. "You keep asking about me, now it's my turn to ask you something."

"What's there to ask? I mean, my life revolves around this tower," her voice is muffled by her hair. She pokes her head out and tries to squirm her way out. I laugh and fly towards her, pulling the bundles of hair so that she can roll away. _Why don't I give her a taste of her own medicine?_ I couldn't help it. I pull her hair like one would when they roll out a carpet. Soon, she's out of all that hairy mess, panting and breathing at the same time.

"Sorry, I had to do it," I give her a sheepish smile.

She tries to suppress a laugh while standing up. Our gazes meet and we both giggle after realizing how weird we both are. "You really _are_ the Guardian of Fun."

I give her a cockeyed smile and say, "Well, not a lot of people experience that kind of fun."

"And why is that?" she flips her hair to one side and brushes it.

"Because no one can see me," I stop midsentence before adding, "Of course, not until you came along and hit me with a frying pan. People can see me if they believe the fact that I exist. It's been so long since I've had a decent two-way conversation with a human."

"Correction," she holds out her pointing finger at me, "I wasn't the one sneaking around the house of another person." She does this sardonic eye roll but her expression changes, her features soften and a sweet smile forms on her lips. "But isn't it enough to say that I believe in you? That I can see you because I simply believe?"

Her sincerity is surprising. It reminds me of the first time I felt when Jamie chose to believe in me. I grab my staff – wait, _where's my staff?_ Rapunzel must know what I'm looking for because she runs up to her room and tries to hide my staff behind her back – which is way taller than her. She holds it out to me like one does when gleefully giving a gift. "Here you go! I seriously want to see what you can do with it!" Her eyes gleam with curiosity.

"One way to find out," I point towards the window.

…

My bare feet near the edge of my windowsill. Jack is standing – no, floating – in front of me and lets go of my hands gently. He knows that I need to do this on my own; he knows the fact that he can't push me to do it because it's my own choice. But I can't embarrass myself in front of him. He's waiting for _me_. He's there, a few yards away from where I'm standing and is clutching his staff with both hands.

I take a look at the bottom. It's a sheer drop from here, a good thirty meter distance from the ground. _It's now or never,_ I remind myself. Pascal looks at me from my right shoulder and gives a slight nod. _Now or never._ It sounds like a mantra now.

Jack gives me a smile and I smile back, too, because now I am sure of what I want. _Freedom._ I take one last look inside and, with my hair in hand, I start to rappel down the tower.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**Thanks, by the way, to the people who made a review. It was really encouraging to know that someone reads my (VERY FIRST) fanfic.**


End file.
